Munkustrap/Gallery1980s
This is the gallery for the character of Munkustrap. This gallery is split into decades: * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present UK Productions Original London Production Jeff Shankley in the Original Cast, 1981 Munkus Pekes and Pollicles l81.jpg Munkus Pekes l8105 b36.jpg Macavity fight l8204 26.jpg Rumpus 1981 01.jpg Misto Wayne Sleep finale.jpg Subsequent London Casts * David Burt * Patrick Wood * Gary Martin * Vincent Leigh * Peter Bishop * Steven Houghton * Andrew Halliday * David Malek * Jack Rebaldi * David Ashley Munkus l8204 12.jpg Munkustrap l8302 02.jpg|David Burt Pyramid L8505 01.png|Patrick Wood Jellicle Songs l8709 03.jpg|Patrick Wood Munkustrap Gary Martin.jpg|Gary Martin, 1988-89 Macavity Fight l8904 11.jpg|Gary Martin Munkustrap l9011 19.jpg|Gary Martin Raffish Crew l9011 21.jpg|Gary Martin Munkustrap l9111 17.jpg|Vincent Leigh Munkustrap l9211 24.jpg|Peter Bishop Raffish Crew l9211 19.jpg|Peter Bishop Grizabella Deut l9211 31.jpg|Peter Bishop Munkustrap Kittens l9305 18.jpg|Peter Bishop Raffish Crew l9305 23.jpg|Peter Bishop Munkustrap l9406 17.jpg|Steven Houghton Raffish Crew l9406 18.jpg|Steven Houghton Munkustrap Kittens l9406 15.jpg|Steven Houghton Grizabella Deut l9406 26.jpg|Steven Houghton Munkustrap l9505 26.jpg|Andrew Halliday Munkus Kittens l9505 23.jpg|Andrew Halliday Pas de deux l9505 20.jpg|Andrew Halliday Grizabella Deut l9505 34.jpg|Andrew Halliday Munkustrap l9511 24.jpg|David Malek Munkus Kittens l9511 21.jpg|David Malek Pas de deux l9511 18.jpg|David Malek Grizabella Deut l9511 32.jpg|David Malek Munkus Kittens L9608 07.jpg|David Malek Munkus Kittens l9611 17.jpg|David Malek Munkustrap l9705 13.jpg|Jack Rebaldi Munkus Kittens l9705 14.jpg|Jack Rebaldi Pas de deux l9705 10.jpg|Jack Rebaldi Pas de deux L9712 08.png|Jack Rebaldi Munkustrap Jack Rebaldi L9712.png|Jack Rebaldi Munkus Kittens L9712 06.png|Jack Rebaldi Munkustrap L9807.png|Jack Rebaldi Munkustrap l9911 34.jpg|David Ashley Raffish Crew l9911 08.jpg|David Ashley L00 Munkus Crop.jpg|David Ashley Munkus Kittens l0006 10.jpg|David Ashley Deut Munkus l0006 17.jpg|David Ashley Raffish Crew l0006 06.jpg|David Ashley Admetus Munkus l0006.jpg|David Ashley Munkustrap l0102 25.jpg|Jack Rebaldi Munkus Kittens l0102 04.jpg|Jack Rebaldi Raffish Crew l0102 15.jpg|Jack Rebaldi Munkstrap.gif Linemunkus.jpg UK Tour 1989 * Peter Bishop Munkustrap Peter Bishop UK8906 18.jpg|Peter Bishop Deut Kittens Nick Butler UK8906 10.jpg|Peter Bishop US Productions Original Broadway Production * Harry Groener Munkustrap Harry Groener NYPL 28.jpg Munkus Pollicles US82 02.jpg Munkustrap Harry Groener US82 01.jpg Munkus Pekes 1982.jpg Munkus Pollicles US82 01.jpg Munk Silla Groener Kershaw 1982.jpg Subsequent Broadway Casts * Bryan Batt * Michael Gruber * Abe Sylvia * Claude R Tessier * Jeffry Denman Munkus Jenny Broadway 1.jpg Munkus bryan batt 91.jpg|Bryan Batt Munkustrap Michael Gruber Bway 01.jpg|Michael Gruber Cass Munkus Bway Calendar July.jpg|Abe Sylvia Munkus Claude R Tessier Subway 1984.jpg|Claude R Tessier, 1984 Munkus cats makeup bryan batt.jpg|Bryan Batt Griz Munkus catsheidibryanbatt.jpg|Bryan Batt Munkus Jeffry Denman Backstage Bway.jpg|Jeffry Denman US Tours 1-4 * Mark Morales Pekes Pollicles 2 US2.png|Mark Morales Ensemble 1 US2.png|Mark Morales Munkustrap Mark Morales US Tour 2 1985.jpg|Mark Morales * Bryan Batt * Paul Clausen * Dan McCoy Bryan Batt Munkus.jpg|Bryan Batt Munk Bomba Paul Clausen Carol Schuberg US 4.jpg|Paul Clausen Munkustrap Dan McCoy June 4th 1987.jpg|Dan McCoy, 1987 Japanese Productions Munkustrap Japan illus 2.png Tokyo 1983 J83 57 Munkustrap.jpg Ensemble 83 Naming Tokyo 1.jpg Australian Productions Sydney 1985 * Anthony O'Keeffe Munkustrap Anthony OKeeffe Sydney 1985 01.jpg|Anthony O'Keeffe Macavity Munkus Sydney 1985 01.jpg|Anthony O'Keeffe Melbourne 1987, Australia Tour 1989 * Richard Pettyfer Munkustrap Richard Pettyfer Aus 1989 01.jpg|Richard Pettyfer German Productions Hamburg 1986 - 2001 * Hartwig Rudolz * Grant Newsome * Tee Jaye * Richard Pettyfer * Michael Larsen-Disney * John Partridge * Liston Williams Munkustrap Hartwig Rudolz Hamburg 86 01.jpg|Hartwig Rudolz Mungo Rumple 3 hamburg 86.jpg|Hartwig Rudolz Bustopher Boys hamburg 86.jpg Growltiger Crew hamburg 86.jpg Munkustrap Grant Newsome Hamburg 90.jpg|Grant Newsome De9108 Munkustrap Tommie Jenkins.png|Tee Jaye Munkustrap Tommie Jenkins Hamburg 10 92.jpg|Tee Jaye De9204 Munkustrap Richard Pettyfer.png|Richard Pettyfer Hamburg art munk.png Hamburg art Crew Munkus.jpg Gumbie Munkus Hamburg 1997.jpg|Michael Larsen-Disney Moments Hamburg 1997 2.jpg|Michael Larsen-Disney Munkus Hamburg Partridge.jpg|John Partridge Munkus Griz Liston Williams myspace.jpg|Liston Williams, 1999 Other Productions Vienna 1983-1990 * Steve Barton * Darryl Robinson Munkustrap Steve Barton Vienna 1983 01.jpg|Steve Barton Tugger Munkus Vienna 83 14.jpg|Steve Barton Munkus Vienna 83 26.jpg|Steve Barton Munkus steve barton Vienna 83.jpg|Steve Barton Munkus Rumpus Vienna 83.jpg|Steve Barton Deut Munkus Vienna 83.jpg|Steve Barton Munkus Darryl Robinson 01 Vienna.jpg|Darryl Robinson Oslo 1985 Oslo Munkus 1.jpg|Håvard Engell Amsterdam 1987 Munkus Amsterdam 1992.jpg Rumpus Amsterdam 1992.jpg Paris 1989 * Matthew Jessner Paris 89 cast.jpeg Munkus Paris 89 Matthew Jessner 0113.jpg Munkus Paris 89 Matthew Jessner 03.JPEG Munkus Paris 89 Matthew Jessner 09.JPEG * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present Category:Character Galleries